Manufacturers of goods sometimes wish to measure the market presence of their goods in particular markets to determine markets in which they are under-represented and/or over-represented. Smaller, growing markets are often desirable targets for such studies. As these markets grow larger and/or mature, previous market research becomes obsolete and may be updated and/or performed again.